


Eyes On Me

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: The hardest thing Blaine Anderson ever had to do was to say ‘no’ to Kurt Hummel. Or a story of how persistence pays off.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 94





	Eyes On Me

Blaine almost lost his train of thought for a moment as Kurt Hummel crossed one long leg over the other. He picked himself back up in a beat though as he adverted his eyes to the back row of students.. far away from the skinny jean wearing young man who always insisted on sitting in the front row of his lectures. Fortunately Blaine knew this particular book in his modern literature syllabus like the back of his hand, with or without distractions. 

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when the siren rang out signalling the end of the period. He could escape to his office for a couple of hours with a good strong coffee.. and enjoy the solitude of marking assignments and planning for his freshman class he was teaching later this afternoon. This senior lesson always left him feeling a little off kilter. He was thankful he wasn’t teaching another class straight after.

Blaine wasn’t surprised to see Kurt hanging back as the rest of the students filed out of the classroom. He always found a question or two to tax Blaine’s already frazzled brain at the end of each torturous lesson.

“Professor..” Kurt purred in his soft individual high voice. The way he said it always made the hairs stand up on the back of Blaine’s neck.

Blaine was one of the younger professors at the college, subsequently letting his students call him by his first name. He already felt old, teaching students who were not that much younger than himself in reality… and the name ‘professor sounded like someone of a different generation. 

Kurt, however, seemed to want to stick to protocol in the classroom.. as far as addressing Blaine anyway. It didn’t seem to extend to Kurt’s subtle flirting with his body while he watched Blaine lecture from beneath his sultry eyelashes though.

Blaine sighed to himself, smiling in resignation. “Kurt. What can I do for you?”

“Oh Professor Anderson. Do you have time for a quick word? I promise I won’t take up too much of your time..”

“It’s fine Kurt. I can wait another five minutes for my coffee. What’s up?”

Kurt’s smile was soft as he blushed lightly. “You know how I always like to read around the piece of literature we’re covering in class?”

‘You’re always very thorough.” Blaine agreed, with a hint of amusement.

“Well I’ve been reading about the author of the book we’re doing. Do you think the story could be autobiographical?”

“I don’t know. It could be. They do say the best stories are people writing about what they know. So I guess in a broad sense it could be,” Blaine nodded. Kurt’s questions were always interesting.. he just couldn’t work out if Kurt really wanted to know the answer, or if he really wanted attention from the teacher. He suspected a little of both.

Kurt smoothed his hand down the front of his intricately patterned vest. Most of Blaine’s students.. at least the male variety.. would turn up in jeans and t-shirts which were probably already due for the laundry. Kurt was something else though. He’d previously told Blaine that he’d tried out for a part time internship at the Vogue offices in Manhattan, so it did make sense that Kurt didn’t roll out of bed and pull on the nearest clothes he had to hand, before heading to class. 

Blaine touched the collar of his own blue button down in thought. If he didn’t think he’d be ridiculed behind his back, Blaine would happily slip on one of his bow ties from his vast collection, before coming to work. He actually admired the way Kurt never looked anything but his best.

“Kurt. I believe someone has written a biography of the author. I’m pretty sure there’s a copy somewhere in my office if you’re interested. I’m sure it’d give you an idea whether that could be the case.” 

“Always interested,” Kurt nodded, his eyes lighting up.

*

Kurt was familiar with Blaine’s office, regularly coming to Blaine’s open office hours for help and advice. So Blaine wasn’t surprised when Kurt immediately took the seat reserved for visiting students.

Blaine flicked on his coffee machine before looking thoughtfully at the packed bookshelves, frowning. He’d definitely seen the book recently while he’d been looking for something else. One of these days he’d put his books in some sort of order. When he had more time. Many of the books had been inherited from the previous professor who’d had the position before him… and in truth he’d probably never looked at half at them.

“Can I help?” Kurt quirked an eyebrow from his seated vantage point… as he watched Blaine with some amusement. “What does the book look like.”

“I really can’t remember.” Blaine scratched his head, chuckling mainly to himself. “I just know I’ve seen it.”

“I didn’t mean to put you to this much trouble,” Kurt said softly.. in that voice that made Blaine want to do anything for him. He’d bend over backwards for him, if the need arose. He told himself it was because Kurt was a willing student.. but he knew it was more than that. He be damned if he knew what ‘that’ was though.

“I need coffee,” Blaine sighed. “Would you like a coffee, Kurt? I’ll look for that book in minute.”

“Oh.. I.. Yes please. If that’s okay?” Kurt sounded unusually unsure for a moment.. but he could understand why. He just usually seemed so self assured, that was all.

“Of course. Cream and sugar?”

“Just cream. Thank you.”

Blaine passed Kurt over a mug, sitting down wearily with his own coffee.. his whole body sighing with relief as he took his first sip. “So.. how’s the drama production going?” Blaine asked, smiling brightly over at Kurt. “I saw your name on the cast list.”

“Did you?” Kurt almost squeaked.. looking surprised. “Uh.. yeah, it’s good so far. I’ve only got a small part.. but it’s still a good character. I’m happy with it.”

“Mrs Cohen-Chang keeps trying to persuade me to help out,” Blaine explained. “I’ve said ’no’, but secretly I’m slightly tempted. Don’t tell her.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Kurt grinned. “I’d like you to come along though. I need some help on the best way to play my character. I’m undecided at the moment.”

“I might just do that,” Blaine smiled. “But you know you can always come to me about anything, don’t you? I’d always help you.” 

“I know. Thank you.”

They chatted on about Kurt’s other lessons.. and about college in general, Blaine too comfortable to even think about looking for Kurt’s book. He glanced at the time, realising he really needed to get on with some work. “You know, Kurt. I’ll look out that book some other time.. there’s something I need to get on with right now. I won’t forget though.”

Kurt stood up, giving Blaine a good view of those tight jeans that had been distracting him in his lesson. “Sure thing. Thanks Professor Anderson.” He pulled his bag across his shoulder, making his way out of the office. 

“See you,” Blaine said as the door closed behind Kurt.

Blaine sat in thought after Kurt had gone. The young man was mesmerisingly unique in every way. Blaine wasn’t stupid.. he suspected a lot of Kurt’s interest in his lessons was as much to do with his enjoyment of spending extra time with Blaine, as it was to his fascination with modern literature. 

But Blaine didn’t mind… Kurt produced good work. Besides, he enjoyed Kurt’s company.. heavens, he was a lot more interesting to talk to than half of Blaine’s contemporaries. He was happy to just go with the flow and enjoy the attention. It was harmless enough.

*

Before his open office hours the following day, Blaine spent some time looking for the book for Kurt… finding it buried beneath some play scripts. Kurt, being a frequent visitor.. Blaine didn’t want to be one of those teachers who made empty promises. He was keen to encourage any student who took an interest in his subject. He didn’t dwell on the fact that he was drawn to Kurt in a way that left him feeling confused and comfortable at the same time. Blaine had always been a people person, enjoying the company of most who crossed his path.. but this felt different…. weird even.

Blaine shook himself from his thoughts as the first of today’s students knocked on his door. Predictably, Kurt didn’t arrive until later in the session, sinking down into Blaine’s chair with a comfortable sigh. Blaine passed Kurt the book he’d spent time and effort finding.. enjoying the way Kurt’s eyes lit up with delight.

“Oh.. you found it. Thank you Professor,” rolling his tongue over Blaine’s title.. sending a small shiver down Blaine’s spine. Kurt’s movements languid and controlled as he leaned forward to take the book from Blaine. His eyelashes fluttering as he looked from Blaine to the book.. and then back to Blaine again. 

Blaine suddenly wondered what Kurt would look like if his control slipped. A vision descending on Blaine like a mist, of Kurt naked, begging and pleading as he writhed in Blaine’s sheets. He’d look beautiful and exquisite.. and irresistible… but Kurt wasn’t someone he should be thinking that way about. He’d obviously been single for too long!

Blaine flushed, slightly horrified at himself, but unable to shake off the warm glow that had overtaken his body. “You’re welcome Kurt. I hope you enjoy the book,” Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt flicking through the pages.

Kurt smiled back at him, with aching familiarity. “How’s your day been, Professor?”

“Actually pretty good, as in no disasters,” Blaine chuckled. “How’s yours? You’re looking a little tired today.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, filling Blaine in. “My roommate.. she had an argument with her boyfriend last night. I think they’re ‘taking a break’, Kurt air quoted. “Anyway I was up half the night trying to console her after he left. Personally I’ve never liked him and think she’s better off without him. However I do like my sleep, no matter how sympathetic I am.”

Blaine laughed at the retelling of Kurt’s evening. “Sounds like a stressful evening.”

“Yeah,” Kurt nodded, “But I don’t mind. She’s helped me through some tough times. Makes me glad I’m not in a relationship at the moment.”

“Life’s certainly a lot simpler when you only have yourself to worry about,” Blaine agreed. “I like a calm, simple life.. and my last relationship was certainly not conducive to that.”

“Are you lonely?” Kurt asked softly.. then blushed. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business.”

Blaine shook his head. He gave a low chuckle. “It’s fine Kurt. The answer is, probably. Sometimes at least. But that’s preferable to having a boyfriend who thinks it’s okay to hook up with other guys while in a relationship with me. I was a fool to stay with him for so long.”

“Oh?” Kurt’s face was flushed, but his eyes were wide. Blaine could almost see Kurt’s mind taking in the information Blaine had just imparted.

Blaine should have felt slightly guilty about imparting such information on a student. But this was Kurt Hummel, not just any ordinary student. “How about you?” Blaine cocked his head to one side.

Kurt’s cheeks grew pinker. “Uh? What about me?”

“Are you lonely?”

“Sometimes, too,” Kurt admitted after a moment. “I mean I have friends.. and I’m busy. I’m not even unhappy. It’s just that thing of having someone special who feels the same way about you as you feel about them. I miss that.”

“There was a lot Blaine could have said to that. “You’re young,” he chose to say.

“I know. So are you professor,” Kurt smiled.

“I know that too. But you know what I mean. You’re just starting out. You’ve got everything ahead of you.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine. “Are you trying to sound like some wizened old man? You can’t be much older than me. What are you.. thirty? Or are you taking the elixir of youth.. because if you are, I want some.”

Blaine laughed. “Fair point. I’m twenty six.”

“So do you know everything when you’re twenty six? Now you’re in the trappings of real adulthood,” Kurt asked.

“Now you’re sounding more like the wise one,” Blaine smiled.

****

“We should go out for coffee sometime,” Kurt commented as he sat back comfortably in the chair in Blaine’s office.

Blaine couldn’t quite remember when this had all become routine. Sometimes they’d discuss college work, but Kurt had given up the pretence of why he came to see Blaine. Blaine had almost given up caring.

However going out in public was another matter. “Um. Kurt. I’m not sure that’s something we should do.”

“Oh..” Kurt blushed, “I wasn’t meaning a date. I’d never do that. I mean.. I would do that.. but I know we can’t. You may not want to even if we could.. I was just meaning coffee. Stupid idea..” He tailed off when he heard a chuckle from Blaine.

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, waiting for Kurt to stop freaking out and just look at him. “If I didn’t enjoy having coffee with you, you wouldn’t be here now… trust me. I’m very adept at swiftly and politely getting rid of anyone I don’t want to spend time with. See this angelic face here.” He pointed to himself. “It has a sinister side.”

“I’d be the same,” Kurt grinned. 

“I think you, Kurt Hummel, would only need to give people one of your looks and they’d be scuttling away.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow. “Why would you think that?”

Blaine leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk.. clearly enjoying himself. “There was that time.. two weeks in, when I gave you a D for your assignment. You were very scary.”

“Really? I didn’t mean to be.”

“I know that,” Blaine smiled.

Kurt checked the time on his phone. “Actually I’d better go. History class calls.” He gathered up his bag. “So if I were to bump into you somewhere.. you know, say having coffee or something.. would I be allowed to sit and join you?”

“Kurt,” Blaine sighed.

“I’m just curious.”

“I guess..”

“Hmm. Thanks for the coffee Professor.” Kurt headed for the door.

“Kurt,” Blaine called after him, causing him to turn back round, “I often catch a late brunch at Frankie’s on 40th street.. just off Times Square… on a Saturday morning.” He didn’t know what made him say it, but the deed was done. A far cry from his usual risk free behaviour.

“I know it,” Kurt smiled, looking like the cat that got the cream. “Bye Professor.”

*****

Blaine loved going to Frankie’s with it’s big old fashioned wooden tables and breakfast menu to die for. There was plenty of room for him to have his laptop open while he ate.. and staff who let him sit for a couple of hours, topping up his coffee from time to time, but otherwise leaving him alone. It was the perfect start to a weekend.

It was a small haven in the bustle of the city. Reasonably priced, but not the sort of place that students would frequent. After his moment of madness, he had a feeling all that was about to change though. He was sure there would be one student he knew of who would be going there.

As if planned, just as Blaine took his first mouthful of delicious hot coffee, the restaurant door opened.. and a vision of beauty swept in through the door. Blaine looked at his laptop screen with interest, while keeping half an eye on Kurt, coiffed to perfection.. wearing a smart light jacket with a soft cotton scarf draped artfully round his neck. 

He heard Kurt ask for a table, unable to stop himself looking up on hearing the soft lilt of his voice. A voice he was sure he’d be able to pick out in a room full of chattering people. Their eyes met as Kurt was led across the restaurant.

“Professor Anderson. Fancy seeing you here,” Kurt exclaimed with realistic surprise, stopping by his table.

“Kurt. How are you?”

“I’m good. I thought I’d treat myself to breakfast,” Kurt said sweetly.

“Would you like to join me?” Blaine’s eyes sparkled.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Kurt asked, searching Blaine’s face for an answer.

“Come on. I know you want to.”

Kurt didn’t need asking again, informing the host.. and quickly tucking himself into the chair across from Blaine, as if Blaine may change his mind at any moment.

“Professor.. I love your hair like that..” Kurt whispered breathily. “I really like it.. I almost didn’t recognise you.”

“No gel on the off days,” Blaine grinned, running his fingers through his soft curls. “Or shaving,” he added.

“No? I like the stubble too.”

“Well I’m glad the fashionista of my English class approves of my scruffy weekend look. You, however, look as immaculate as ever.”

Kurt smiled, hiding his reddening face behind his breakfast menu. “I love a chance to dress up,” he preened, adjusting his light cotton scarf with nimble fingers. “I’m glad you approve Professor.”

“Kurt?” Blaine nudged Kurt’s foot with his own under the table.

“Hmm?” Kurt looked up.

“You don’t have to call me ‘Professor” while we’re in here. In fact, please don’t.”

There was a slight look of surprise on Kurt’s face. “Yeah? Okay. I can do that… Blaine,” he grinned.

Blaine couldn’t comprehend the delight he felt on hearing his name roll off of Kurt’s tongue, but was interrupted before he could think too much about it.. by the arrival of his pancakes with crispy bacon and maple syrup. It was probably the most unhealthy thing on the menu, but it seemed he was all about being reckless these days.

“Ooh that looks nice. I think I might order that for myself.”

“It’s a personal favourite.”

“Well in that case, I’m definitely going to order that too.”

**

It all became routine without Blaine even noticing what was happening. One Saturday morning brunch turned into four Saturday morning brunches.. and despite questioning his sanity, Blaine was actually enjoying himself for the first time in a long while. He constantly questioned himself as to whether his friendship with Kurt was something he should be indulging in.. but there were plenty of reasons for persuading himself otherwise.

For starters, they were only having breakfast.. and talking… in fact he couldn’t imagine they’d ever run out of things to talk about. And even if they were seen together, they weren’t actually doing anything wrong. 

Kurt was in his final year of college and only had one more semester in his class, then he would no longer be Blaine’s student. Kurt had been the one to initiate their friendship, even though Blaine was so glad he had. He imagined they’d remain friends, long after Kurt had left college.

More importantly Blaine wasn’t sure he could give this up, even if he wanted to.

*******

“You better not be ignoring me, Hobbit.”

Blaine cursed himself for answering his phone. He’d been distracted marking some assignments, picking up with out checking his caller id. He sighed at his own stupidity.

“Hi Santana. How are you?” Blaine asked, bracing himself for the sharp tongue of his friend. He loved her dearly, but she didn’t mince her words when she was upset with him.

“I’d be better if you weren’t avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been busy.”

“Like hell you have. Doing what?”

“Working? Don’t know really.”

“You don’t sound too sure. Is everything okay?” Her voice softened.

“Of course. Everything’s fine.”

“Good. That means you’re still coming to my engagement party.”

“Oh.” Blaine’s heart sank. “I’m not sure…”

“That wasn’t a question doofus. Britt’s looking forward to seeing you.. and we’ve yet to meet that boyfriend of yours. I don’t even think you’ve ever told me his name. You don’t even have facebook, so I haven’t even seen a picture yet either. Who doesn’t have Facebook?”

“Teachers.” 

“Have you heard of privacy settings or are you as dumb as you look?”

“I’m just being cautious.”

“You’re being ridiculous, that’s what you are. What? You’ve got some sordid life to hide or something.”

“No..I..”

She cut him off. “It’s in three weeks, hobbit. No excuses. I know you’re on spring break then.. so come and stay for a few days. I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too,” Blaine said softly. It was true, he had. 

However, he now had a major problem on his hands. Somehow, after he’d split up with Harry.. he’d not felt like contacting anyone. It hadn’t just been Santana. But that had been six months ago.. and he knew he should have told one of his best friends by now.

He’d sent her a hurried text a month ago when he’d received the invite to the engagement party, just to keep her off his back. That should have been his opening to say they were no longer together.. or even just now on the phone. But he hadn’t. He was an idiot.

He’d just have to own up. Not something he’d relish having to do. but what choice did he have? 

As if to rub it in, his phone chimed with a message. ’No chickening out. Our guest room is waiting for you and lover boy. You know how I love to hear you having sex behind a closed bedroom door.’

Blaine rolled his eyes. She wasn’t kidding. There’d shared an apartment in college.. and she’d always taken an interest in his sex life. She claimed it was for his own benefit.. often setting him up on blind dates.

He was fucked.

*

Against his better judgement, Blaine finally let Tina talk him into sitting in on the drama production. “Just to cast a critical eye.. please Blaine.” Tina had begged. “You’re the only one I trust.”

Blaine didn’t believe all her compliments, but he’d been meaning to come along to see how rehearsals were going.. so didn’t give any resistance to the idea. He needed something to take his mind off of his troubles.

So instead, he sat watching Kurt prancing around the stage in a pair of yoga pants.. and brought himself a whole set of new problems… initially struggling to remember what he was actually here for. He and Tina chatted quietly as they watched, Blaine making a few notes on the script he’d been given. He was pretty impressed with everything they’d put together so far.

After, Tina went up on stage talk to the two main leads.. Kurt slipped into the seat next to Blaine. 

“What did you think?”

“It’s coming together nicely. It’s really looking good.”

“What about my teeny tiny part?” Kurt prompted.

“Especially your part.”

Kurt laughed. “Now I know you’re joking.”

“I’m not. You always pull focus. It takes considerable talent to be noticed when you’ve got a small role.”

Kurt was quiet for a moment. “You might be biased.”

Blaine smiled. “I might be.” He should probably have denied it.. but honestly, what was the point?

“Still on for brunch tomorrow?” Kurt asked quietly.

“Of course,” Blaine smiled. “Looking forward to it.” 

If Blaine was going to hell, he might as well enjoy the ride.

**

The middle of the following week, Blaine’s phone chimed with a text while he was eating lunch in the staff room. ‘It’s smart dress for the party, hobbit. You and lover boy need to dust off your suits and polish your shoes. We’re going all out for this.’

‘Cool. You know how I love to dress up.’ Blaine answered.

It was true, he did. But as he sent his reply, he realised that he’d missed his chance yet again to explain his lack of boyfriend. Despite Santana’s feisty demeanour, he knew she’d be hurt if she thought he’d been keeping secrets from her. They’d been best friends in high school.. and had remained close in the years since, despite living in separate states.

He could avoid telling her things, but she’d probably see through any outright lies.

He sucked at everything. 

*

Kurt poked at his omelette with his fork, looking longingly across the table at Blaine’s breakfast. “I thought I’d have something healthy this week, but now I’m looking at that breakfast sandwich of yours and wishing I’d had that. I mean, all their breakfasts are good, but I’ve had pancakes nearly every week so far.”

“Share mine with me,” Blaine offered, pushing his plate towards the middle of the table. “I’m not really hungry.” It was true. With everything Blaine had going on at the moment, his stomach just felt knotted. In just two short weeks it was Santana and Britt’s party.. and Blaine had no more idea how he was going to explain his lack of boyfriend, than he did when he’d spoken to Santana last time.

“Are you alright?” Kurt frowned worriedly. He was used to seeing Blaine tuck into his breakfasts with gusto.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Blaine hurriedly tried to reassure Kurt. “Just got a lot on my mind.” He wasn’t sure what made him give out even that much information. He needed to move the conversation on before he spilled his problems to his student.. who although Kurt had long ago become a friend of sorts, there was a line. A line that was beginning to feel a little blurry.

Blaine looked over at Kurt.. who was leaning in, still looking concerned. “Blaine,” he said quietly, “if there’s anything you want to talk about.. I’m an excellent listener. And I promise you, I’m the soul of discretion. If there is anything you want to get off your chest, it would just be between you and me… and it would go no further.”

“Thank you, Kurt,” Blaine smiled, his cheeks tinged pink, “but I promise it’s nothing to worry about. I appreciate the offer though.”

Kurt nodded, still not looking completely sure.

“Now.. tell me all about the play. Are you all ready for opening night next week? I can’t wait to see it. Help me eat this sandwich and tell me all about it.”

*

Over the last couple of weeks, Blaine had earned himself the title of being an honorary member of the drama society… mainly due to the number of rehearsals he’d attended. He’d even stood in for an absent cast member at one rehearsal last week. 

So it was inevitable that he was invited to the after party following the final performance of Kurt’s drama production. They’d had three successful performances.. and the whole cast was in a high state of euphoria. Blaine had got to know quite a few members of the cast by now.

Blaine had almost followed the drama route in college, before he’d decided on literature, and could still almost taste the excitement of performing. In truth, he missed it… and he should really do something about that. But for now, he was happy to share second hand euphoria.

Blaine had a glass of wine in hand, when Kurt appeared by his side. He was flushed and a little wired. “How did you think it went?” he asked, taking a sip of his own wine.. probably not his first glass. He stood closer to Blaine than he normally would in different circumstances, but it was noisy in the room.. and not that easy to have any sort of conversation.

“You were all amazing,” Blaine told him truthfully. “I really enjoyed it.”

Kurt leaned in. “How about me?”

Blaine felt dizzy, not used to such close proximity. “How about you?”

“Yes me,” Kurt giggled. “Did I pull focus with my minor role?”

“You always pull focus. I told you that before. I wasn’t lying then and I’m not lying now.” Blaine grinned. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it, but it wasn’t as if it wasn’t true. He took a substantial gulp of his wine, surprised at how easily he could let go of his self imposed rules. His friends were always tell him he should lighten up a bit.. not be so hard on himself. Maybe it was time to live a little.. or maybe this wasn’t quite what everyone meant.

“Fancy investigating the buffet table?” Blaine asked Kurt, glancing at the laden table in the corner of the room. Tina’s husband was a chef.. so he knew there’d be a good spread. 

“Ooh definitely,” Kurt replied. “Lead the way Professor. Oh.. should I call you ‘professor’ or Blaine’?”

“Whatever,” Blaine shrugged. Whatever name Kurt chose him was the least of his problems.

*

Kurt swept into Blaine’s office, adjusting the sign on the door to read ‘meeting in progress’.. before sliding into the seat reserved for visitors. He removed the book he’d borrowed a few weeks previous from his bag, sliding it across the desk to Blaine.

“I read it last night,” he blinked, locking eyes with Blaine for the first time since he’d entered the room.

“All of it?”

“Of course all of it.”

“I mean, I was just surprised you read it all in one night? What did you think?” Blaine raised his eyebrows in question.

“I’m pretty determined when I set my mind to something.” Kurt frowned. “But I almost wish I hadn’t bothered to be honest.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Blaine looked carefully at Kurt, noticing he didn’t seem so vibrant and enthusiastic as usual.

Kurt shrugged. “It just proved that fiction is a lot better than real life, as usual”

Blaine looked concerned. “Kurt? Has something happened?” Kurt was rarely this downbeat.

To his horror, tears sprung into Kurt’s eyes. This wasn’t like Kurt at all.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Blaine asked, getting up to pour them both some coffee.. and give Kurt a moment to compose himself.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Kurt pouted. “Unless you’d like to discuss how I decided not to go home for spring break because I’d been promised extra hours at the coffee shop where I work.. and I kind of needed the money. Only for them to suddenly decide there actually is no work after all.. and the cost of last minute flights are through the roof. So yeah.. nothing to talk about here.”

“That sucks,” Blaine said softly. 

“What about you?” Kurt sniffed, grabbing a tissue from the box on Blaine’s desk and dabbing his eyes. “Have you got any plans?”

Blaine’s face dropped as he remembered what was looming. “Uh. Yeah. I do have some plans.. kind of..”

“Sounds mysterious. Oh.. is it something awful?”

“Not exactly,” Blaine sighed.. as Kurt looked on, interest perked. “I’ve just been an idiot that’s all.”

“Please explain. You know, a problem shared is a problem halved and all that..”

“Sometimes it is.” Blaine gave a wry smile. “To cut a long story short, I’m supposed to go to a good friend’s engagement party on Saturday, with my long term boyfriend in tow. Despite us being best friends, somehow I’d never let her know I was no longer in a relationship. I know it sounds ridiculous, but now at this late stage.. there’s no excuses I can make that won’t cause her to feel mortally wounded.”

“Blaine.. how about family emergency, or terrible sickness?”

“She’d see right through me.”

“This woman is your.. best friend? 

“It’s complicated. Unless you know her. I don’t think I’d have survived high school without her though. She’s always had my back, being gay herself. We were a team. But she does demand total loyalty.”

“I think I get it,” Kurt nodded. “She should have been the first person you told when your relationship broke up.”

“If I don’t go, she’ll probably make the two hour drive and personally drag me there by the balls.”

“Ouch,” Kurt winced, followed by a grin. “Sounds like you’re in trouble.” 

*** 

Blaine had a great dislike of staff meetings. He’d just wasted two hours of his life going round in circles talking about benign matters with a faculty, none of who wanted to be there. The only high point had been the pile of breakfast pastries that accompanied the meeting. It was however, an end of term formality.

He arrived back at his office.. a little jaded.. to see Kurt hovering around outside. 

“Kurt. How nice to see you..” He wasn’t joking.

Kurt looked at him cautiously. “I don’t know you well enough to know if you’re being sarcastic.”

Blaine grinned. “You know I like my visits from you though.”

“I didn’t actually know that. Well not for sure.”

“Well I’m sorry that I’ve never mentioned the fact.”

“Professor? Um Blaine? Are you okay? You’re sounding a little weird.”

“Oh probably the effects of too much coffee at incredibly boring meeting. What can I do for you?”

Kurt fidgeted on his feet. “Oh yeah.. can I have a word?”

“I thought you were?”

“A word inside,” Kurt clarified.

Blaine chuckled to himself. “Of course.” He began unlocking the door. “Where are my manners..?”

Once the door was closed behind them, Kurt spun around to face Blaine. “I’m a pretty okay actor.”

“You are. Did you want me to write you a reference for something? Or what?..”

“I could totally pretend to be your boyfriend for a party.. couldn’t I?” Kurt blushed. “That engagement party.”

“Oh Kurt.. no. The last thing I’d want to do is drag you into this sorry mess I’ve made of my life.”

“You don’t think I could do it..” Kurt’s shoulders sagged.

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Of course I think you could do it. If anything it’d be me. My face gives everything away.”

“But it’s not like we’re not friends to start with. At least I think we are..”

“We’re friends yes. But masquerading as my boyfriend would be all sorts of inappropriate on my part.”

“I’m only your student for one more semester. What’s that compared to the rest of our lives? I mean.... if it were for real.” Kurt pushed., not mentioning that he really wished they could be in a real relationship. (Blaine would definitely freak if Kurt mentioned that right now). “We get along pretty well, don’t we?”

“Yes we do, but that’s not the point. Look it’s really kind of you Kurt, but it’s not that simple.” Blaine sighed. “Even if I were to agree to this madcap idea.”

“Why not? It sounds simple enough to me. She’s never met your ex has she?”

“No she hasn’t. It’s just that she wants me to stay with her and Britt for a few days. It’s not just a party.”

“Oh. Well I could still do that. We could still do that. I mean.. what did your ex do for a job?”

“Um.. worked for the editor on a fashion magazine. A newspaper weekend supplement thing.”

“Oh wow. And so totally up my street. What with the internship I applied for at Vogue.”

“Of course,” Blaine said quietly, rolling his eyes fondly. Would it be such a bad idea? He was pretty much fucked anyway. If everything actually went south, he could always take a refresher course in drama and start going for auditions. What was the point in living in this amazing city if he couldn’t keep his acting dream alive in some way. He loved teaching, but it had never been his original life plan.

Kurt was watching him closely. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Blaine smiled. “Your first job as my ‘boyfriend’,” he air quoted, “is to find an engagement present.”

“I know the perfect thing.” Kurt’s eyes lit up. “How do vintage wine glasses sound to you?”

“Perfect.”

“There’s a great store in Greenwich Village I know. They’ll have just the thing. Get your coat on.”

***

Car loaded up for their dreaded few days away... Blaine drove quietly, his nerves on edge, but strangely comforted by Kurt’s constant chatter. School, Broadway, family, food, the state of the world... the topics were endless... and non stop. 

Blaine turned to glance at Kurt when there was an unexpected silence. 

“I’m sorry. I talk a lot when I’m nervous.”

“No. Don’t stop.”

“No?”

“I’m finding it strangely comforting.” Blaine chuckled. 

“You’re weird.”

“Thanks. But I think we’re both probably weird for agreeing to this ridiculous charade. I’m mad for letting you talk me into it.”

“You didn’t take much persuading. In fact I can’t believe you said ‘yes’.”

“You’re somehow hard to say ‘no’ to.”

“I’ll bear that in mind. So... Have you changed your mind?”

“Have you?”

“You can’t answer a question with a question. It’s against the rules.”

Blaine sighed. “Seriously though.. if you’ve changed your mind I can turn this car back round.. and we can just go home.”

“If you want to, we can,” Kurt said cautiously. “What excuse would you give?”

“I can say we’ve both got a stomach bug or something.”

“Yeah?”

“She’d know I was lying. She’s very perceptive.”

“So are you sure she won’t be able to tell we’re lying, even if we do go.?”

“She might,” Blaine admitted. “But she also wouldn’t think I had the balls to do it. It’s way out of my comfort zone.”

“Blaine. We can do this,” Kurt said with a surety he didn’t possess. “It’s not as if we’ve got to have sex in front of her or anything.”

“Ah. About that..”

“We do?” Kurt blushed. 

“No,” Blaine rushed. “Of course not. It’s just that she’d think it good fun to listen outside our bedroom door at night. If she didn’t hear any action, she wouldn’t think twice about pulling us up on it.”

“Right. How are you even friends with this woman?”

“Sometimes I wonder.”

“I’ve seen ‘When Harry Met Sally’ plenty of times. I think I can do that fake orgasm thing. We can still do this.” Kurt didn’t know if he was reassuring himself or Blaine. 

Blaine ruffled Kurt’s hair, causing him to squark loudly... batting Blaine’s hand away. “Of course we can.”

“Watch it Anderson,” Kurt warned. “Mess with my hair and you’re on dangerous territory. 

“Ooh. Kitty’s got claws.”

“ I think you already knew that.”

**

Not for the first time, Blaine was beginning to question his sanity. He and Kurt were sitting squashed together on the love seat in Santana and Brittany’s living room... Santana eyeing them both from her seat across the room, with a little more scrutiny than felt comfortable. 

“Not the type you usually go for,” Santana said eventually.. her gaze stilling uncomfortably on Kurt. 

“I have a type?” Blaine raised his eyebrows. 

“Yeah. Super vain gym bunnies who spend more time making kissy faces at themselves in the mirror than showing any interest in anyone else. I’ve seriously questioned your taste many times.”

“That’s not true,” Blaine protested as Kurt only just managed to hold in a laugh, before Santana’s next remark wiped the smile off his face. 

“Nothing like this camp little pixie you’ve got sucking your dick right now.” Santana was going in for the kill.

“Hey! I’m right here,” Kurt interrupted. “Are you always this rude?”

“I just tell it like it is,” Santana breezed. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing. You two look cute together and you look like you’re pretty well endowed.” Her eyes stopped on Kurt’s crotch. 

“Seriously!” Kurt huffed. “Do you have no filter?”

Santana smiled. “Ooh I like him, Blaine. He’s just what you need.. someone who bites.. someone to boss you around in the bedroom. Speaking of which, let me show you to the room where all the action is going to take place. Aka the guest bedroom.”

“San,” Blaine sighed, “that’s enough.”

“What?” She laughed, grabbing Blaine’s bag and heading off down the corridor to her guest bedroom. “The room’s next to mine, so try not to keep Britt and I awake all night. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

“How are you so obsessed with Blaine’s sex life?” Kurt snapped as he followed. 

“Not just Blaine’s. Yours as well. We’ve got an hour till Britt gets home for dinner. Try not to do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“An hour’s not gonna be long enough for all the kinky shit you obviously think we do,” Kurt mumbled. 

“Wanky.”

**

The door to the bedroom closed firmly behind them, Kurt sank down to sit on the bed with a sigh. “Man. You really weren’t kidding were you? Is she for real?”

Blaine stood awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. “She’s not usually this bad. She actually has a really kind heart..” He ignored Kurt’s scoffing noise. “But let’s leave. It’s not fair to you. This was a mistake.”

Kurt sat upright, raising an eyebrow. “What! Don’t worry about me Blaine. I’m perfectly capable at giving as good as I get. In fact I love a challenge. But if you don’t want to go ahead, I won’t mind.”

Blaine gave Kurt a slightly crooked smile. “You’re not even joking are you?”

“Of course not. What’s Britt like?”

“Oh. She’s amazing. She’s a dancer.. and she’s kind of innocent and sweet. They make a great couple. She can somehow soften Santana’s sharp edges. They’ve been together since high school. That’s how I know them both actually.”

“Well I’m relieved she’s not like her girlfriend.”

“She can be a bit wacky... but I don’t think she’ll be trouble.”

“Bring it on.”

**

Dinner was going well. Blaine actually felt himself relax. With Britt by her side, Santana was so much softer. Not even batting an eyelid when Brittany asked Kurt if he was a dolphin. 

Kurt had risen to the occasion, telling her that he loved dolphins and wished he was one, but sadly he wasn’t. “My cat, Mr Tubbington, is a dolphin,” she’d told him, leaving Kurt stumped for words for a change. 

Just when Blaine had decided he could do this, things took another turn. Conversation had been easy.. and he knew Kurt quite well, even though they weren’t actually dating. It was enough to be able to chip in with Kurt’s conversation though. 

Santana then chose that point of the evening to turn on him. “So... Kurt looks pretty young. Is he your student?”

“Of course not,” Blaine blushed, unable to look her in the eye... and he definitely wasn’t about to look at Kurt. 

“Hmm.” She quirked an eyebrow. “You’re not much older than your students anyway... in fact you probably look younger than most of them. A biproduct of being hobbit sized.”

“Hey!”

“You are a student though right?” She turned to Kurt. 

“Um..” he felt Blaine’s hand grip his under the table. Solidarity. “Yes. Just not Blaine’s.”

“I’m usually pretty perceptive... and I don’t believe you. Either of you. So what happened? Was Kurt a naughty boy who had to be punished? A good old fashioned spanking over your desk.”

“He’s only my student for a few more weeks,” Blaine blurted. If she carried on, he’d probably end up confessing the whole lot. 

Santana laughed loudly, clapping her hands together with delight. “I knew it. You’ve certainly grown a pair, Blaine. And you’ve been dating for how long? It’s been months hasn’t it? Has Kurt been having private lessons tailor made with a romp between the sheets?”

She looked at them both carefully. Enjoying their discomfort probably. “Oh relax. I just love how you look like a cutsie couple when in reality you’re just a couple of bad boys. Britt,” she turned to her girlfriend. “I think we should open a bottle of something to celebrate, don’t you?”

****

Blaine’s head was spinning by they made their way back to their bedroom. He’d spent the evening with Kurt curled into his side.. the touch keeping his body thrumming with a low level thrill. The couple of glasses of wine he’d had hadn’t help either. He was glad for the relative safety of the bedroom. 

Then he glanced at the neatly made double bed.. a realisation sinking in that he was going to have to spend the night in there, with Kurt. He’d stupidly let himself be talked into this ridiculous plan and he was going to have to pay the price. 

Kurt, it seemed.. who was already unbuttoning his shirt, had no such qualms. “Shall I go in the bathroom first?” he asked Blaine, already holding a neatly folded pair of pyjamas and his wash bag. 

“Go ahead,” Blaine nodded meekly... as he watched Kurt slip confidently into the en-suite. He needed a few minutes to compose himself, after all. A few minutes was hardly enough time really, but hopefully enough time for his traitorous dick to calm down after an evening of cuddling and pretending to be someone’s boyfriend. He was a grown man, who should be in better control... if he could just shake the image of Kurt sliding out of his skin tight jeans just behind the bathroom door, he’d be fine. 

*

They both lay side by side in the bed, Kurt, it seemed, wanting to talk. Blaine couldn’t have slept anyway. Kurt rolled into his side, facing Blaine, his head cushioned on his folded arm. “So. Is she likely to have a camera set up in this room?” Kurt smiled. 

“Wouldn’t put it past her,” Blaine chuckled. “I love how you’ve got a feel of her already. It’s been less than a day.”

“Yeah. It feels longer than a day.”

They were quiet for a moment. 

“Professor Anderson?” Kurt asked. 

“Stop that. Please don’t.”

“What?” Kurt asked innocently. 

“I feel bad enough about all this as it is.”

“So. What are you gonna do about it if I do call you ‘Professor’? Punish me?” Kurt blushed. 

“Kurt..” Blaine sighed. “Actually I might just steal all the covers. See how you like that.”

“You’re a cruel man Blaine Anderson.” Kurt laughed. 

They were silent again for a moment. Blaine facing Kurt. Too close, but Blaine couldn’t bring himself to move. 

“Do you think she knows?” Kurt asked curiously. “She guessed the other details easy enough.”

“Santana? Maybe. Probably not yet, but I’m sure I’ll manage to give it away. I’m so stupid. I’m sorry about this Kurt.”

“Hey. Don’t be like that. She can’t prove anything even if she suspects.. and it may have skipped your notice that it was my idea.”

“I’m a weak man, Blaine sighed. “I could have said ‘no’. 

“I’m very persuasive,” Kurt admitted. “And determined. If I wasn’t your student I would have worked my ass off to let you know I was interested in you.”

“Goodness.” Blaine raised an amused eyebrow. “We breakfast together most weekends and we’re sharing a bed in my best friend’s house. I don’t think you’d need to work your ass off where I’m concerned.”

“I’m single minded. It’s one of my worst faults.”

“That’s hardly a fault. And you’re also pretty amazing.” Blaine was already going to hell. Why not say what he was thinking?

“Does that mean we can cuddle? In the interest of keeping up appearances, just in case we’re being spied on.”

Blaine shifted onto his back, pulling Kurt in close. “Why not.” Why not indeed. 

*****

Blaine couldn’t deny that he enjoyed Kurt’s company. In his small office after lessons, breakfast at Frankie’s or here at the house of two of his oldest friends... he was just great to be around. He didn’t think they’d ever run out of things to talk about. He’d been on dates before where conversation had dried up after only ten minutes, so he definitely knew when he clicked with someone. That someone currently being Kurt. 

They’d had a great day helping Santana and Britt prepare for tonight’s party, where even Santana had just let them be.. without any more of her probing. She had far more important things to worry about. 

They’d eventually all disappeared off into their respective bedrooms to shower and change ready for the party. Blaine was wondering if he could squeeze in a short nap. He was exhausted. 

“So. Shall we shower together?” Kurt asked as he gathered up his wash bag.

Blaine’s head shot up. “What!?”

Kurt laughed. “Keep your hair on. I’m just kidding.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, mainly at himself. If he’d gone into law like his father had wanted, he could have been sharing soapy suds right now with the gorgeous boy in the shower. In fact they’d have probably been real boyfriends if Kurt wasn’t Blaine’s student and would have shared a lot more than a bar of soap. 

Now all he had was a little problem he’d have to take care of by himself when he had his own shower. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes. Sexual frustration was exhausting. 

****

Blaine was having fun. It had been a long time since he’d let himself enjoy something like Santana and Britt’s party. He’d chatted to lots of old school friends. Introduced Kurt to them as his boyfriend.. although he did feel a little guilty at deceiving even more people... but Kurt had charmed them all, so he didn’t feel too bad about it. 

Now, a few hours later and a few drinks in, Kurt had dragged him up to dance.. hanging round his neck as soon as a slow enough number came on. Blaine put his arms around Kurt’s waist as they moved together.. Kurt’s hot breath on his neck... sending shivers down his spine. 

“Great party,” Kurt laughed, giving Blaine an extra big roll of his hips as their bodies pressed together. 

“How much have you had to drink?” Blaine brushed kurt’s hair back off his forehead where it had flopped down. 

Kurt batted Blaine’s hand away, squeaking. “No more than you... and I’m bigger than you. And remember... no touching the hair.”

“I’m helping.”

“Helping? Says the man who puts loads of disgusting gel in his hair.”

“You love my hair,” Blaine whispered. 

“I prefer the curls. I guess the gel suits you as well. Makes you look dapper.” 

They were interrupted by Britt, who’d had several glasses (or maybe bottles, Blaine didn’t know) of champagne. “Are you boys going to get your mack on?” she asked innocently. 

Kurt giggled. 

“Santana and I have been doing that all evening. You should try it.”

“We might,” Blaine said hoarsely. “Thanks Britt.”

“If you need any advice,” she whispered loudly, looking at Blaine, “let me know.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt who looked wide eyed and bewildered, “Yeah, I will. Thanks again.”

*

Blaine needed to cool down, suddenly overheated with Kurt in such close proximity. He ripped off his suit jacket, all too much in what was essentially a tightly packed house party now the more formal part of the evening celebrations were over. The trouble was that it was hard to cool down when he had a tipsy Kurt attached firmly to his side. 

He poured Kurt a glass of water before he got one for himself. “You may be bigger than me.. but you certainly can’t hold your drink,” he muttered, passing Kurt the water. “Drink that.”

“You’re being bossy,” Kurt frowned. “I’m fine.” Kurt drank the water all the same. 

“I’m just looking out for you,” Blaine said softly.

“Yeah.. well. I don’t need you to. Is this all because I’m your student?”

“Shhh. We’re not broadcasting that are we?”

“Sorry..” Kurt whispered, still a little too loud.. but nobody was probably listening anyway.. too involved in their own loud conversations. 

Blaine frowned as two girls started shrieking loudly nearby. Did they have to be that loud? He was trying to have a conversation “For the record, I’m always that caring. It’s nothing to do with the fact you’re my student.”

“What? I can’t hear you.”

Blaine spoke up. Repeating himself louder. Things quietening down in the room, just at the wrong time.

Kurt snickered. “And you say I’m too loud.”

“Very funny.”

“Tell me.” Kurt tried to be serious for the moment. “If I wasn’t your s-t-u-d-e-n-t, would I stand a chance with you. Could I charm your pants off.”

“You know you could,” Blaine grinned. 

“Just my bad luck then,” Kurt said a little bitterly. 

*

Laying side by side in bed was difficult after hours of pretence. Touching Kurt at the party hadn’t felt awkward or forced.. and Kurt’s words played on his mind as he lay in the darkness listening to Kurt breathing. He might have subconsciously been denying to himself that if he’d met Kurt in any other circumstances they’d probably be a couple by now, especially if Kurt had pursued him with the same persistence he had in their current student/teacher relationship. 

Blaine was also aware he had crossed several lines to get to where they were now.. it was constantly on his mind. and all for no good reason other than to save his own pride. He claimed to have such high moral standards but yet here he was.. in bed with his beguiling student, who.. if asked, would most likely bend to Blaine’s deepest desires. 

Blaine closed his eyes with a sigh. What had happened to him in the last few years? When he was Kurt’s age, he was enthusiastic and ambitious.. intent on making a career on the stage. Had he really faced his father’s wrath on his initial choice of an acting career, only to be now teaching students, half of who were probably only taking his class because they didn’t have a choice. Now at the tender age of only twenty six, he was in a staid career.. a career worthy of someone twice his age. He loved literature, but was this really his future? He should be having fun.. taking chances.. living life to the full. 

Now, however, was probably not the time or place to be having an emotional crisis. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked quietly. “Are you okay? I can hear you thinking.”

Blaine chuckled, rolling over on his side to look at Kurt. “I do my best thinking in the middle of the night.”

“Well I’ve been thinking too.”

“Oh? You as well?”

“I’m thinking I could give up your class. That would make things easier.”

“Why? Why would you want to do that?”

“Then I could ask you out without getting you into any trouble. We could date Blaine.”

“I’m pretty sure sharing a bed with you wouldn’t exactly go down well. Dating sounds quite tame in comparison.”

“You know what I mean,” Kurt persisted. 

“The answer is ‘no’ though. There’s no way you’re ruining your college career by dropping my class.”

“It won’t. I don’t need the credits. I have enough with my other classes.”

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. “Am I missing something here?”

“Confession time,” Kurt said breezily. “You covered my drama lesson once. I’m sure you won’t remember, but I liked you. I wanted to get to know you. Taking your class, seemed like a good way to do that. I don’t need it to graduate.”

“Oh I remember you,” Blaine admitted with a smile. “You asked me more questions than a persistent toddler. I also mentioned you to Mrs Cohen-Chang when she returned. She told me you were usually very quiet in lessons.”

“I took your lesson so I could get to know you. But I honestly do love your lesson,” Kurt pleaded. “It hasn’t been a hardship.”

“I can’t believe it. Did you really do that?”

“Of course. I’m persistent, remember?”

“You are also a little minx.”

**

“I Thouht I might steal Kurt for a while this morning,” Santana announced as they were all finishing up their late breakfast. 

Kurt hoped he didn’t look too scared. But seriously, what did she want with him? She was probably going to threaten to have him stuffed as a trophy if he did anything to hurt Blaine. She did seem like a loyal sort of person if she was on your side. 

“Oh?” Blaine questioned, looking between the two of them. “Am I not invited to whatever you’ve got planned?”

“Nope. I need someone to give me a second opinion on a wedding dress I’ve seen. I definitely don’t need advice from someone who dresses like a grandpa. I can tell Kurt has a good eye just from his lack of sweater vests.”

“Ouch,” Blaine pouted. “I thought you liked my style.”

“On you.. yes. But I want to look sophisticated and sexy on my wedding day. If I wanted to look like an octogenarian then I’d be sure to ask you.”

“I’ll just hang with Britt then.”

“She has a dance class to teach. You’ll have to survive with just your right hand for company. Give your dick some relief.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Blaine wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know. 

“Figure it out Einstein.”

**

Kurt was relieved. He could do wedding dresses. He even had a whole sketch book of designs at home... just in case the acting thing didn’t work out. Santana was beautiful and he could already picture her in something slinky. She’d look amazing. 

He wasn’t prepared however for her to lead him into a coffee shop. 

“What are you having?” She asked after she’d ordered for herself. 

“Um.. I thought we were looking at wedding dresses.”

“Nah. That was just to get you on your own. I think we should have a chat. I chose my dress weeks ago.”

Kurt swallowed, ordering himself a large coffee. He might just be needing the extra caffeine. 

“What?” He asked as soon as they sat down, seeing her watching him like a hawk. 

“Calm down short stuff,” Santana laughed. “No need to be scared.”

“I’m not scared. And I’m also taller than you.”

“Yeah well.. you still look like a child, so I’m allowed to call you ‘short’,” she told him. 

Kurt shrugged. “Whatever.”

“I just wanted to talk about you and Blaine.”

“That’s no surprise. About what exactly?”

“I know Blaine really well.. and I’ve seen how he looks at you. One of you needs to man up.”

“Huh?”

“Oh come on you’re more eloquent than that.”

“What are we talking about here?”

“I know Blaine would never date one of his students. He’s probably having sleepless nights just doing what you’re both doing now.” She looked Kurt in the eye. “In case I’m not being clear, I know you two aren’t dating.”

Kurt sighed. “How long have you known?”

“Straight up.. it was hard to tell, because I believe you two are actually meant to be together. But I know Blaine... and there were no secret little kisses when you both thought I wasn’t watching, much as I’m sure you both wanted to. He’s usually so tactile when he’s dating someone.. and I could see how he was holding back. 

“This is my fault,” Kurt admitted. “He felt bad because he hadn’t told you his last relationship had broken down. I kind of persuaded him I could be a stand in boyfriend. We’ve become friends over the last few months, so it’s not as bizarre as it sounds.”

“It’s pretty bizarre, but never mind. I kind of guessed something was up. He’d gone off radar lately.. and that usually means things aren’t right with him. I think he’s long over that relationship now though, don’t you?”

“I think he just gets stuck into his work when the rest of his life lets him down. He’s gracefully put up with me blatantly flirting with him for weeks. Eventually he took notice of me at least. I’m not sure he’ll make that final leap while I’m taking his class though.”

“You’re both adults. As long as it’s consensual, it’s fine. I think it’s down to you to take the final step Kurt. I think you’re capable.. and take it from me.. I can see your feelings are reciprocated.”

“He’s lucky to have you as a friend,” Kurt told her.. and he honestly meant it. She just wanted Blaine to be happy. He also liked that she was on his side. 

“Are we going to keep this conversation private?”

“I don’t think there’d be much to gain in telling Blaine, do you? I’ll look forward to you both coming to my wedding next year... as an actual couple.”

Kurt laughed. “Let’s hope you’re right.”

***

It was becoming scarily routine to be heading off to bed together. Blaine tried not to think too hard about that fact. It was their last night staying with Santana and Britt.. and Blaine had for the first time admitted to himself that he was going to miss this.. miss Kurt.. when they headed back to their normal lives. 

“Hi.” Kurt eventually slipped into bed beside Blaine. Blaine didn’t know what Kurt’s bathroom routine involved exactly but he doubted many boys his age took such extensive time or care. No wonder his skin was flawless. The waiting for Kurt to come to bed had been agonising though. 

“Hi yourself,” Blaine smiled. Kurt smelled of that gorgeous raspberry shower gel he favoured... making him smell sweet and squeaky clean. Blaine wanted to wrap him in his arms and savour everything about him. But that wasn’t something he could do.”

Kurt was flirty.. and of course he liked Blaine. But shouldn’t he be with someone his own age? Not someone like Blaine who’d done all the college dating thing and was now saddled with a mortgage and tax bills and who’s weekly highlight was what shape pasta he was going to buy for his dinner this week. Sure, he socialised... but these days, after a long day at work he actually looked forward to an evening at home. Kurt deserved better. 

“Can I kiss you?” Blaine jumped, lost in thought he hadn’t noticed how close Kurt had moved. He could feel Kurt’s breath on his lips, tempting... warm and inviting. 

“Kurt... I’m your teacher..” Blaine’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Yes but not right now. Not at this minute. We’re good together. You know that. Don’t hate yourself for wanting this because I feel I won’t find anyone else who fits me the way you do.”

“Mmmm,” Blaine murmured, letting his fingers toy with the bottom of Kurt’s t-shirt.. itching to touch the bare skin underneath. This was nice.. just sharing his space with another man.. solid and warm. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but he was lonely. His weekends packed with mundane chores. He sometimes went for drinks on a Saturday evening with a couple of his old Dalton friends and their girlfriends. Wes had met his girlfriend when she’d interned at his law firm. She wasn’t much older than Kurt. That wasn’t so very different was it? He was aching for someone to share his life with.. and it wasn’t very often that you had the fortune of meeting someone who felt like your soulmate. The best part of his weekends these days was his illicit breakfasts with Kurt. That should tell him something. 

“Blaine? Is that a yes? Have I won you over with my charm?”

“Somewhere along the way I might just have fallen for you. I don’t know how or when, but it just happened.” Blaine gave Kurt a crooked grin. “God help me.”

“I knew there was something special between us from the beginning,” Kurt chattered. “Somehow you just get me.. and you’re not fazed when I freak out or have a melt down. I’ll come out the other side.. and you’re still there, solid and safe.. allowing me to just be myself.”

“I wouldn’t want you any other way,” Blaine said, his voice gentle.. a contrast to Kurt’s heart that was almost beating outside his chest. 

Kurt sighed happily as Blaine’s lips landed on his, before following a path down his neck.. to his collar bone. This man was perfect. Perfect for Kurt. 

***

“You haven’t changed your mind, have you?” Kurt asked as soon as Blaine opened his apartment door to him a few days later. 

Blaine gestured for him to come inside. “Of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Oh I don’t know. Perhaps because you’ve been worryingly quiet since we’ve been back.”

“I’ve answered all your messages,” Blaine defended with a pout. 

“Eventually. Your replies were hardly romantic seduction considering only three nights ago we were awake making out for most of the night.” Kurt snapped. “What was I to think?”

“I’ve been busy,” Blaine defended. 

“Doing what exactly?” Kurt was losing confidence. “Please whatever it is. Good or bad. Just tell me.”

Blaine sighed. “I guess I have been worrying. I don’t regret anything,” he added quickly. “It’s just that it’s not something I ever imagined happening. I take the responsibilities of my job very seriously.”

Kurt reassured him. “I know you do... and I wouldn’t want you any other way. But I pursued you. Not the other way round. I’m also a consenting adult... not a child.”

“I know,” Blaine sighed. 

“Heated making out in bed all night is already crossing the line if you’re gonna take that angle. I’m really not planning on giving up on us Blaine.”

Blaine smiled cautiously. “That was a good night,” he conceded. “Really good.”

“I’m not expecting us to have to make a big announcement or anything. or expecting you to commit the rest of your life to me. But can’t we just have some fun? Please Blaine. I’ve missed you and we’re good together.”

“Yeah. I missed you too. A lot. I kind of got used to your cheeky face being around all the time.”

“Well then.”

“Did you bring your overnight things?” Blaine raised an eyebrow in question, glancing at Kurt’s messenger bag.

“I’ve got my toothbrush. Might have forgotten my pyjamas. Whoops!”

*****

Half way through the evening, Blaine decided that Kurt had been sent to kill him.. or destroy him. Or maybe just turn his world upside down. 

Moulin Rouge played in the background as Blaine was glued to the couch.. Kurt straddling his lap. They’d started off kissing, progressing to a lot of touching and groping. Kurt was now grinding against his dick.. a delicious slow rhythm that had Blaine aching and throbbing each time Kurt sang out his name in that sweet sweet voice. 

Blaine wanted to be a gentleman and let Kurt go at his own pace, but at the same time he wanted to rip off his stiflingly tight jeans and let Kurt see how much he wanted him... just in case his moans of delight hadn’t made it obvious enough. 

“Is this okay?” Kurt asked breathlessly with an extra large roll of his hips and a seemingly innocent look on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.. but Blaine really didn’t care. 

“Do you fancy taking this somewhere more comfortable?” Blaine groaned. 

“Oh of course. Where? Your bedroom?” How did Kurt manage to look younger than ever while asking this? It was probably just that Blaine couldn’t see straight. 

The bedroom sounded like a good idea to Blaine. How else was he gonna let Kurt fuck him into the mattress. “Sounds like a good plan,” Blaine said trying not to sound too desperate. 

**

Kurt’s naked body was lean and strong.. and gorgeous. He laid over Blaine, pinning him down. Kissing Blaine until he became light headed as their bodies moved in a slow harmony. Then just when Blaine decided he couldn’t take any more.. “I want to suck you.”

Kurt made efficient work of sliding down Blaine’s body until he could feel Kurt’s warm breath on his cock, alternating with little kitten like licks. Driving him wild. Blaine had no doubt who was in control here. 

“Kurt...” he pleaded, unable to stop himself. 

“Oh? Am I going too slow for you? Or... oh do you want me to stop?” Kurt grinned, looking up at Blaine, his lashes fluttering. 

Blaine hooked his fingers firmly into Kurt’s hair, keeping his head in place. “I believe you promised me something,” he said hoarsely. 

Kurt just giggled before sinking his mouth down over Blaine. That shut him up. He also loved it when Blaine pulled his hair like that. 

*

Blaine lay, relaxed, as a very naked Kurt cuddled into his side. He felt unusually happy and carefree right at this moment. Kurt was everything. Literally. One minute shy and alluring... the next minute, bossing Blaine around.. completely taking control. 

Blaine loved it. They’d hardly done much at all in the whole scheme of things.. but there’d been so much laughing and banter.. Blaine had never had so much fun in bed with any of his previous boyfriends. 

Boyfriends? Blaine stilled for a moment. Were they boyfriends. He guessed they kind of were. Blaine wasn’t sure who they could even tell, even if they were. It still gave him a special kind of thrill though. 

“Blaine?” came Kurt’s worried voice. “You’re not regretting this are you?”

Blaine’s worries had already put things on shaky ground a few times.. but he was past that now. “No Kurt. Definitely not. I promise I wouldn’t do that to you now that we’ve shared something as wonderful as we have tonight. I know I’ve been conflicted.. but when I think of my life without you in it.. well I don’t want to. We’re a good fit, don’t you agree?” Blaine smiled at Kurt. 

“Yes,” Kurt sniffed. 

“Kurt? Are you... are you crying?” 

“No. Of course not. My eye’s just watering.”

“You are! Are they happy tears?”

“I never thought we’d get this far,” Kurt admitted with a sigh. “I’m just so happy.”

Blaine laughed softly. “I don’t even know why I bothered trying to say ‘no’ to you. It was always going to be you.”

*

Blaine had woken the next morning to an empty bed, but to the delicious smell of breakfast. He ventured out into the kitchen before he was even properly awake.. just following his nose.. to the gorgeous sight of Kurt, busy at the stove.. dressed in only his well fitted tiny briefs and one of Blaine’s shrunken old ratty t-shirts. 

Kurt wasn’t forbidden to him any more.. Kurt was here for him to appreciate.. and that thought wasn’t lost on Blaine as he took in the magnificent view in front of him... wanting nothing more than to run his hands up Kurt’s milky white thighs with the end goal of slipping Kurt out of those briefs. 

“Breakfast is ready,” Kurt said sharply, as Blaine’s eyes guiltily met Kurt’s. Kurt’s glare making it clear that whatever was on Blaine’s mind, wasn’t something that was going to happen right now. Blaine could at least take some credit for the blush on Kurt’s cheeks. 

Blaine sat obediently as he was served blueberry pancakes with strawberries on the side.. and a steaming cup of delicious coffee. “Kurt. This looks amazing. Thank you.”

Kurt smiled.. pleased with himself. “That’s okay.”

“If I’d have known breakfast was on offer, I’d have asked you to sleep over weeks ago,” Blaine teased before filling his mouth with a huge portion of delicious pancake.. unable to stop himself moaning around it. “These could even be better than the pancakes at Frankie’s,” he gushed. “Seriously Kurt.”

Kurt blushed even harder. “Hmmm. If I’d have known you were that easy to win over, I’d have been delivering you pancakes before lectures.”

“If you’d have been dressed like you are now, it might have worked,” Blaine grinned. 

Kurt rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “I need to speak to you about your uninspiring t-shirt collection. That needs to change.”

“Feel free. Anyway you can leave some clothes here can’t you.. for future times. Although if you want to dress like that in the mornings, I’ll be a very happy boy.”

“Maybe once I get used to you ogling me, I might. This is all new.”

“I know.” Blaine tried to look understanding as he polished off his breakfast. Sex made him hungry... obviously. And not just for food it seemed. “In fact I’d say you’re wearing too many clothes. It seems criminal to cover up, now that I know what lies beneath.”

Kurt giggled. “What have you done with Blaine Anderson?”

“I sent him packing,” Blaine laughed. The lid was off the box now and even if he wanted, things couldn’t go back to how they were before.

“Good. He worried far too much. So.. are you going to take me back to bed?” Kurt was already moving. 

“Oh if you insist.”

“I.. I want to ride you. If that’s something you.. um... do..”

Blaine was no way going to turn that down. “Yes please. Yes. I’d love that.”

*****

It wasn’t long before Kurt had become a permanent fixture in Blaine’s life. It was still the holidays.. and until college returned they could enjoy lazy mornings in bed, getting to know each other in the most intimate of ways. 

But it wasn’t all about sex. They spent hours talking.. from sharing secrets they’d never told anyone else to exchanging nerdy trivia. It was surprising to both of them just how much they had in common. 

By the time their days of freedom were almost over, Blaine couldn’t imagine his life without Kurt in it. His trips to the supermarket involved picking up a lot of Kurt’s favourite foods... and even forgoing some of his own unhealthy snacks that Kurt frowned at. No more pop tarts for breakfast, even if he was eating alone. He was a changed man, in more ways than one. 

“I don’t want this to ever end,” Kurt bemoaned as he languished on Blaine’s couch. They were supposed to be watching a movie... but Kurt was easily distracted.. usually by some bit of skin of Blaine’s he could touch. Blaine was incredibly ticklish he discovered, which meant that they both ended up naked in the fight that ensued... Kurt breathlessly coming down Blaine’s throat once the fighting had turned into caressing. 

“You want to lay naked on my couch forever?” Blaine raised an eyebrow. 

“No.” Kurt smacked Blaine on the arm. “Not that I don’t want this. It’s just having the time to do things, whatever it is, without every day life getting in the way. Once college starts back we’ll both be busy.. and tired.. and it just won’t be the same.”

“We’ll just have to make sure we make time for each other. It won’t be easy. But whatever happens..” Blaine looked determined, “I’m not going to let you give up my class.”

“Hmm. Is that an order Professor Anderson?” Kurt asked, crawling along the couch to climb onto Blaine’s lap. He wondered if he could talk Blaine into role play sometime. 

“Kurt,” Blaine warned, spotting the mischievous look on Kurt’s face. “I know we can’t tell anyone we’re together, but I’m absolutely not going to let it affect your education. It’s only for a few more weeks.”

“Think you can control yourself with me in the class? I don’t want you getting all flustered.”

“Me? I think it’s you who won’t be able to control yourself with the hot Professor up the front of the class.”

“Now you’re being ridiculous. I managed before, didn’t I?”

Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt in for a surprise kiss. “You’ll have to come and see me in my office,” he said quietly. “You know.. like you did before.”

“I did enjoy talking to you,” Kurt blushed. “It wasn’t just about trying to charm my way into your pants.”

“I enjoyed talking to you too,” Blaine said kindly. “You kind of wormed your way under my skin and now look at me. Sleeping with my student and I’m not even sorry. I barely recognise myself.”

“ I’m sorry,” Kurt admitted. “I mean I’m not sorry we’re together, but I think I somehow corrupted you. I saw how much breaking the moral code pained you. I wish we’d just met somewhere else.. you know, in a coffee shop or something.”

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I’ve made my own decisions.. and I just had to wake up to how I want my life to be. In fact.. radically, I’m thinking it might be time for a change of career.”

“No Blaine. You can’t. You’re a great teacher.”

“My old college friend, Wes is ploughing all his money into an innovative new musical. He’s asked me to come on board as musical director. It’s something I always wanted to do when I was younger.. before I went down the teaching route.” Blaine ran his hands down Kurt’s bare back.. settling his palms around the perfect globes of Kurt’s ass. 

Kurt’s breath stuttered, “That does sound amazing.. Oh..” He shivered involuntarily. “We haven’t had sex on your couch yet, have we?”

“Have we not? Perhaps we should rectify that.”

********

Now, when Blaine stood at the front of his class.. Kurt Hummel no longer left him feeling hot under the collar and flustered. All he felt now, was warmth and safety.. and love. He hadn’t told Kurt he was in love with him yet, but he knew he would soon. Maybe he’d tell him on Friday when they cooked a special meal to celebrate their two week anniversary. Could you really be in love with someone after only two weeks? In fact, how could have only been two weeks? But whatever way you looked it, when you knew, you knew.


End file.
